


War and Peace

by The_Queen_Of_Ice_And_Snow



Series: Town of Salem [1]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ice_And_Snow/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ice_And_Snow
Summary: Every night in Salem is war for the veteran.She's seen the cold-hearted murder of war. She has seen the bloodshed, she has seen the cruelty.She reminds herself of that, specifically, as she brandishes her gun and aims at the door.





	War and Peace

"Salem, once again, is full of criminals and crooks and other evil people. It is up to you to figure rid the town of the evildoers, or the evildoers can rid the town of the innocents."

The sheriff looked down at his clipboard, then looked back up at the odd group of people.

"Well, uh, get to know each other tomorrow! Also, apparently I'm being ordered to tell you this is the first day. I'll go hide in a jail cell so you can kill each other now! Bye!"

Several citizens glared at him before one tried to interrogate him for his behavior. "You're a town sheriff! Aren't you supposed to be--"

However, the sheriff had already begun running full speed towards the town jail, ignoring what complaints the citizens had.

"Unlucky," a citizen commented.

* * *

Martha glanced at the three guns she had on her table, along with the bulletproof vests.  _Only three chances,_ she noted.  _Only three._

Her countless other times being the veteran of the town had led to success thus far, but also to many innocents and even more evildoers dead.

_One wrong move could cost a life._

The first night was oddly quiet, apart from a very distant gunshot she thought she imagined.

Martha hid the vests and guns in her closet before dawn. It was time to talk to the town.

* * *

She found herself bored. It was like hundreds of other times. Someone turned to stone, another stabbed relentlessly to death.

She turned away in disgust at the blood.

A serial killer. Interesting.

Martha kept quiet. She knew the killers always go for the loud ones.

A man named Live kept yelling his spy results for everyone to hear, and Martha could only roll her eyes.

_The more annoying and desperate you seem, the less likely people will believe you._

* * *

Martha decided to take the gamble. It was more likely that Live would be murdered than her tonight, so she decided to sleep.

Until, that was, when a gunshot rang out at 3:27 in the morning.

She sighed and buried her face under the covers.

* * *

The blackmailer had been stabbed, the guardian angel shot.

_Killing a guardian angel? That's low, mafia._

Various citizens pored over the last wills of the dead, but Martha paid no attention. She took a mere glance at them and returned to the steps of her house, watching as several citizens condemned a man named Dysphoric for being the serial killer within the town.

He was.

Before retreating back to our homes (and the town sheriff back to his jail cell), a woman named Shadax yelled out that Stu was to be lynched tomorrow.

* * *

The serial killer was gone, but Martha knew there were still two mafia members, no longer seeking revenge for their fallen members.

She fumbled with a vest and pulled it on. It was about time.

Gripping her gun until her knuckles were white, she aimed her gun at the door.

_Breathe. It's not the first time you've done this._

The moment it opened, she shot. A pained yell rang out, then all was silent.

Right before dawn, Martha quickly took off the vest and her gun before hauling both, as well as the body of the man he had shot, into the town center.

* * *

_I shot the spy._

The panic set in when the Live's last will read that he had gone to her house.

_Live, that obnoxious spy from two or three days ago. Crap, I shot an innocent._

The town looked at her in confusion.

"What was I supposed to do? It's his fault for creepin' around my house in the first place. Never shoulda come close to me."

The sheriff rose an eyebrow at Martha's response, but then shrugged.

Shadax took one glance at the bodies (one had been turned to stone) and sighed. "So Salad, Martha, and me are confirmed."

Martha cringed internally at the incorrect grammar. She also had no idea who Salad was, but that was beside the point.

"We're hanging Stu today."

Stu laughed and merely asked why, without defending himself or claiming who he was within the town.

He was the medusa.

* * *

She sighed in the morning when she tossed out the gun and vest at dawn into her basement. She hadn't needed them that night.

She did, however, hear what sounded like fire. And a very nearby gunshot.

Why did she ever agree to only "alert" three times if Salem was ever overtaken by evildoers again?

War had no rules. The evildoers didn't play fair.

So why did she have to?

_That's because you are a true innocent citizen. You admit your wrongdoings, you try to limit the amount of innocent people you kill._

Martha's eyes widened. Two dead people. Both of them were the only other confirmed innocents.

One was Shadax, shot by the mafia. The other was Salad, incinerated by an arsonist.

Delorean immediately admitted he was the arsonist when Martha shouted at the remaining town members to admit their roles. Poo claimed they were the retributionist, which Martha trusted. Shadax had mentioned someone being brought back.

Juliet and Dea said nothing, but immediately tried to force Delorean onto the stand.

Martha rallied the town against Juliet, as arsonists took time to kill.

Juliet was the mafioso.

* * *

Every night in Salem is war for her.

She's seen the cold-hearted murder of war. She has seen the bloodshed, she has seen the cruelty.

She reminds herself of that, specifically, as she brandishes her gun and aims at the door.

This was it. Her final chance to do anything useful.

Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice her door opening. The figure shot her in the chest, but her vest saved her from any real damage. Caught by surprise but certainly not deterred, she returned fire with a clean shot through the man's head.

She exhaled and reloaded her gun.

The door opened once again, alerting Martha of another intruder's presence. The man didn't seem to notice her as he sauntered into the house. Raising her gun, she shot the intruder on the back of his head.

She noted the can of gasoline that clattered to the floor before he fell to the ground.

* * *

The retributionist eyed Martha in awe as the sheriff confirmed that the last two alive were both indeed innocent town members.

"Amazing job, Martha," he commented, shaking her hand as she smiled.

_She had managed to save Salem again._

She grinned, relieved. She could rest for now.

Until, once again, Salem is overtaken by evildoers again. As it does every other week.

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly why hasn't anyone moved out of Salem by now
> 
> also mostly true story except I was afk for like the first three nights


End file.
